CFV: Alternate Universe
by 14th-Shadow-Shinigami
Summary: I am new here in Cardfight! Vanguard, so Like the title says I am Requested to Make an Alternate Universe Style of CardFight! Vanguard. see what's inside if you're curious...OCs are Welcome,The First Page is an announcement, the Story will began soon.


**CFV: Alternate Universe**

**I am new here in Cardfight! Vanguard, so Like the title says I am Requested to Make an Alternate Universe Style of CardFight! Vanguard, The Story Goes Like this…**

**In this Story I planned to create something where the Monsters are alive and they lived in the Dimensional World called Cray, where all different types of monsters lives…and there are the Characters will be transported to that Dimension and will create a Contract with their Monsters and Create their Bond to strengthen their Relationship and would Battle together, either on Quest, adventure or in Battle Arena…But Mostly the Majority of the Story is Somewhat more on Challenges and Battles and Meeting Other Peoples and New Enemies aside from TEAM AL4 (OCs).**

**There Will be OCs as well I Hope you wouldn't mind, Worry not I Will not Pair any of My Requestor's OCs to the Main Ones, The Requestor's is going to be paired by Other OCs and the Requestor's OC Monsters are going to be Paired with the Character of her choice…So Here are Her OCs:**

**Requestor's Monster OCs:**

**OC Monster 1:**

**Name: Blaster Wing Knight**

**Grade: 3**

**Nation: United Sanctuary**

**Clan: Royal Paladin**

**Race: Angel**

**Master: Von Grants (Former), Luke Fabrei (New)**

**Paired With: Blaster Blade**

**Personalities: Calm, Aloof, Caring, Mysterious, Strong, Protective, Shy.**

**Past: He was one of the Strong High Paladins among the Ranks of King of Knights, Alfred. He was known as the Phantom General as he is rarely seen in the Sanctuary like any other Paladins, His former Master is Von Grants a once nice man, but turned out to be a betrayer who left him for dead in exchange for a Powerful Monster of a Murakumo Kind…and now Blaster Wing Knight is under the Care of an Exiled Shadow Paladin Mage…He is the Seventh High Paladin.**

**(The Rest of His Past will be in the Story)**

**OC Monster 2:**

**Name: Chaos Mage, Uranborg**

**Grade: 3**

**Nation: United Sanctuary**

**Clan: Shadow Paladin**

**Race: Human**

**Master: Luke Fabrei**

**Paired With: Knight of Silence, Gallatin**

**Personalities: Calm, Very Protective, Understanding, Obedient, Strong, Very Caring.**

**Past: An Exiled Mage of the Shadow Paladin Clan, He was once one of the Top Mages in the Clan but was Exiled after being accused of insanity, driven to the merciless life in the wilderness and harsh colds he swore vengeance and down fall of the Clan, But soon He met an injured and recently Betrayed and Left for dead Blaster Wing Knight who taught him that he shouldn't be Driven and be Overtaken by Vengeance that will be the reason of his own Demise, He is currently taking Care of Blaster Wing Knight.**

**(His Full Past will be in the Story)**

**OC Monster 3:**

**Name: Dragon Emperor, Lustire**

**Grade: 3**

**Nation: United Sanctuary**

**Clan: Royal Paladin**

**Race: Human**

**Master: Luke Fabrei**

**Paired With: Knight of Harp, Tristan**

**Personalities: Calm, Approachable, Kind, Protective, Strong, Understanding, Obedient.**

**Past: He is the Sixth High Paladin in the Rank, a Very Close Friend of Blaster Wing Knight Since they were Small, He tends to stay in the Sanctuary and go on a Mission if it is given to him and his Owner, He's friendly and approachable and he's willing to help others in training to become stronger he is as well a good friend to his Majesty the King of Knights, Alfred and his Brothers.**

**(His Past Will Be in the Story)**

**Luke's Bio:**

**Name: Luke Fabrei**

**Age: 17**

**Eyes: Emerald Green**

**Hair: Light Red With Golden Tips**

**Gender: Male**

**Height: 176 cm**

**Weight: 68 kg**

**Personalities: He's Friendly and Kind with almost everybody, He always smiles brightly that can almost be compared to the brightness of the Dawn, He's strong but can be seen often scared of fighting back and always afraid of fighting, His Childishness despite his age Often amuses everybody…But his kind heart, Gentleness and his Willingness to sacrifice himself Very Often Gets the attention of Many.**

**Past: He is a Good Friend of Aichi Sendo in the Human World, he was the Twin Brother of Asuchu Who was reported Lost in the World of Cray along with his Monsters Knight of the Speed, Celtos, Dark Magician, Daragon and Knight of the Sky, Silfer…He had lived his Life almost in seclusion if it weren't for Aichi and Friends Persistent Friendship over him and won his Parent's trust for him to move around and never be kept in the house every single day…and so he start doing what people often do…**

**(The Rest of his Past Will be in the Story)**

**~0~0~0~0~=^.^=~0~0~0~0~**

**So There you go the Example Bio for an OC Story…Don't Worry Aichi and His Friends Will Appeared as Ordered by the Requestor…and one more thing The Requestor's OCs will be one of the Guides in the World of Cray and one of the Main OCs…the Others will be the rest…**

**Be creative on your OC if you 're interested to join…**

**I'm Starting to Type the Story...So please be Patient because I Only update once or Twice a week or so, Depends on the Time Schedule I Have...**

**Please Go Easy On Me I'm Just New Here...**

**Please Tell me what you think If I failed Horribly just tell me so I can Tell my Requestor to find someone else to do her requests…Just Review to tell me what you think, this is just my first time…Thank You…**

_Please Review_


End file.
